pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabuterimon
Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Rhinoceros Beetle (甲虫 Kabutomushi?). Among newly discovered Digimon, it is a fairly unique Insect Digimon. The details of how it digivolved into an Insect-type are unclear, but it has both ant-like power and the flawless defensive ability possessed by a beetle. As its personality is that of an insect itself, it only possesses the instincts for survival, and as a result it has no intelligence or anything similar. It swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. Its head has been metallized, and boasts the defense of an iron wall.[5] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Kabuterimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure (PSP game)Edit :Main article: Kabuterimon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Kabuterimon (Adventure) The helmet of a separate Kabuterimon was used by theDigimon Emperor in the creation of Kimeramon. Digimon FrontierEdit Kabuterimon is one of the Digimon who captured the mass-murderer IceDevimon in the past. Ice Ice Baby Digimon FusionEdit :Main article: Kabuterimon (Fusion) During the battle with DarknessBagramon in the Human World, a Kabuterimon is among the many Digimon Mikey Kudo summons from the Digital World to form Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!! Digimon WorldEdit Kabuterimon, as recruitable digimon can be found in Beetle Land. When he joins the city, he boost the effect of File City training area sligthly. The player can obtain Kabuterimon with either Biyomon or Kunemon, though the player has a better chance with the latter. Digimon World 2Edit Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue). His speciality is Nature and his special attack is Electro Shocker, which can lowers opponents attack. Digimon World 3Edit Kabuterimon can be obtained by leveling Stingmon to level 40 or 50, depending on the starter Digimon. It is involved in obtaining GranKuwagamon, in which it must reach level 40 along with Imperialdramon to obtain the Digivolution. Kabuterimon is also a green Champion card, whose stats are 14/16. It obtains its finisher, Electro Shocker, at level 50. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit Kabuterimon appears as player in wiseman Tower, after defeated Togemon. He also avaiable in card, which belongs Nature card, 950 HP, 550 ctrcle-attack, 360 triangle attack, and 0 circle-counter. He hasn't support card. Digimon World DSEdit Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Kabuterimon is #92 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 161 MP, 106 Attack, 102 Defense, 64 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Thunder Sign 3 traits. Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue) or MegaKabuterimon (Red). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kabuterimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 410 Insect/Plant experience. Kabuterimon can DNA Digivolve to Kimeramon with Devimon.[citation needed] Kabuterimon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon (Red), or Kimeramon after the warp plates are set. It can be found in the Login Mountain. Attacks *'Electro Shocker' (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. *'Beetle Horn Attack' (Beetle Horn): Charges his horn with electricity, and attacks enemies with it. *'Electric Storm': Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Adventure, "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker" 05 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "No Questions, Please" 24 #↑ 3.0 3.1 Digimon World Dawn/Dusk #↑ 4.0 4.1 Digimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/kabuterimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Kabuterimon] Category:Digimon Category:Characters